Shigurei High School
by deign12
Summary: I won't tell you but it's gonna be fun


Hi! Before I start narrating my life, I have to introduce myself. My name's Dew and I'm slightly in the juvenile ages. I don't know what age bracket though. Meaning? I'm in the peak of my physical, emotional, mental, psychological and sexual growth.

Never mind what I said about the last one. I am a natural helper and inquisitive Leafeon. I had a normal body but what sets me apart is there was also a jewel on my forehead, which was green instead of red.

"Wake up, Dew…" I heard murmurs into my sleep. It was feminine and somehow familiar but I shrugged it off.

Soon, the call came again, this time accompanied with a bit of rubbing on my belly by a tail, I think. "Not now…." I groaned sleepily, trying to get more shut eye.

I still refused to waken and the call stopped. I was still stirring peacefully in my sleep until….

*Splash!

"**Gah!"** I screamed as cold water doused my entire body. I instantly sat up, jerked awake by the coldness of the water. My fur was entirely wet and I was slightly shivering from the combined cold of the water and the crisp morning air. Curse the morning winds! The leaf on the top of my head was drooping and it seemed very transparent, at least from my point of view. My leafy tail was wagging slowly, implying my sadness and irritation.

Would you like to know who poured the cold water on me? It was my mom, trying to wake me up from my peaceful slumber. I saw no reason for her to wake me up unless it was very urgent. I know her inside out.

She was standing on the edge of my bed, pail floating above the previous position where I was sleeping, and she was slightly annoyed at me. The bed was entirely soaked with ice water and my teeth were chattering, the noise echoing throughout the quiet room.

She was wearing a silver, heart-shaped pendant and a corresponding necklace on her paw. Her pink fur was shining in the seeping sunlight that entered my room. I was stunned at her beauty in the morning. No, I don't love my mom in a lustful way, if that was what you were thinking. She was quite cute for an Espeon and might I say she's still young? So technically…..I'm a Leafeon with the abilities of an Espeon.

"**Mom?"** I yelled at her, trying to get my anger across to her but she was smiling at me. Her smile was creeping me out. She wasn't usually like this. She would smile only when it concerns me.

"Dew, you're going to school!" She squealed at me before pulling me in an embrace. Meanwhile, I was too stunned to react. I was going to school? It was apparently preposterous for someone like me, who learned all the basics through self-tutoring.

"W-w-what school?" I asked, just trying to confirm if she was joking. I was almost in tears at the free time to be lost due to school.

Apparently, she was reading my mind and she suddenly wore another annoyed face. "You know damn well what school, Dew! Don't pretend you don't know."

I evaded her glance and I whispered, under my breath, [She read my mind. She sure doesn't know the meaning of privacy.]

"_What was that?"_

[Shit.]

I shook from her outburst from my statement and I sighed in defeat. She sighed in disgruntlement before sitting on my bed.

No use trying to argue with my mom. I just jumped down from my bed and was walking towards the door towards the bathroom when she called out to me,

"Dew, honey, when you leave, wear this arm band when you go to the school I work for." She handed me this cloth-like, orange arm band and I wore it around my left arm. She soon left my room but I heard something from her. "My little boy is going to school!" Did she just laugh or did she smirk at me?

I shrugged it off as I proceeded to wash myself off in the tub. (How bad can school be, anyways?) I thought to myself optimistically. After washing, I went down the stairs and in the middle of the dining table, there was a newspaper.

When I approached it to read, I was shocked by the headline. 'MALE SHORTAGE IN POKEMON WORLD!' I backed away slowly and made for the door. But I hit a chair with my head and I fainted after muttering, "Fuck you, paper….."

An hour later…

I was walking to the nearby school that I know about, an ice pack on my head being held by my vines. I passed by some houses and a beautiful flowery near my house. It was filled with every kind of flower known to Pokémon like chrysanthemums and roses to gracidea and sunflowers. I helped build that greenery last summer. What can I do? I like to help fellow Pokémon in need.

I yawned loudly as I was walking. I was still sleepy from last night's marathon of anime. What can I say? I'm seriously addicted to it. Last night's anime really bit the cake for me. It revolved around a single male in an all-female school and due to that reason that he's unique….he gets raped….often. I never realized that the same scenario would occur in real life and, out of all Pokémon, it had to be me!

Anyways, I rounded a familiar corner which lead to the school and soon, it ended up at what I thought was the largest school….school was an understatement. IT LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING UNIVERSITY!

The buildings were made up of marble, I think. It was painted a shade of the color red and outside was a large metal fence, apparently to safeguard the students. The gate had a large, golden plaque which bore the words, "SHIGUREI HIGH SCHOOL." No students were walking during this time since it was approximately 8 AM.

In front of my gate stood, you guessed it, my mom. She looked at she was beaming at me or something. I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders as I walked towards her. I felt like laughing at her composure right there and then.

But soon, I reached her and I admired the blossoming flora around the school grounds. The atmosphere was slightly romantic but somehow very….seducing, at least for me. Trees like cherry blossom, apple, maple and other unidentified breeds of plants were planted on both the left and right side of the ceramic pathway of the school.

My mother led me towards the main office building, which was so obvious because of its massive size compared to the others, and was soon approached a door which said, "HEADMISTRESS." To my surprise, she just busted inside the office as if this was her office.

"_Mom?" _ I yelled at her for her sudden rudeness. _"This isn't where you work!" _ Instead, she gave me a laugh as a reply and I was dumfounded at her reply,

"But Dew, this _IS_ where I work. I'm the headmistress of this school." I was too stunned at her revelation of her profession. I thought she was the secretary but she was the head of the school.

"But….but…but…" I stuttered, trying to make sense of the soup of words in my head but nothing coherent came out of my mouth. I was just standing there, silent and dumfounded.

"Anyway, Dew. You're going to study here for one year until you graduate in this school. All arrangements will be made for your new class and the adviser will be notified as soon as possible."

"I….I…I…"

"No need to worry, dear. Everything is taken care of. Ms. Ria, could you escort my son towards the 1st year class? I have lots of things to do."

I was escorted by a Golduck down a flight of stairs. As I did, I bumped into a Furret who was carrying her things towards a room upstairs. Soon after I bumped into her, her things soon started to fall over the ground. Being the one at fault, I used Vine Whip to catch the falling books and notebooks. All of them caught, I gave it back to her and I bowed slightly. When I started walking again, she just stood there, looking at me.

When I saw her eyes when I looked back, she was blushing a bit and she was looking at me affectionately. Was it just me or did she start to have a crush on me?

Next thing I knew was that I was standing already in front of a classroom and the door was open, enticing me to enter. I was deadly nervous and I felt faint. There was a Lopunny standing in front of her table, smiling a smile of encouragement at me. She was wearing a white dress-shirt and long blue pants. Her hair was tied with a large, red ribbon, like those in anime.

I managed to gather what strength and composure I had and I went it.

"_Welcome!"_

I was frozen in place, not because of nervousness but by amusement. The females, as I have noticed, have stood up and were smiling at me warmly, making me feel at ease. How did I know that they are females? Their voices were feminine and they were wearing different kinds of hairclips.

The adviser and Lopunny soon approached me and said, "Welcome to the class and please introduce yourself to the students."

I walked inside until I was in the center of the class and I declared my name. But oddly, the girl in front of me happened to be the same Furret that I bumped into earlier. She was now blushing furiously and I looked at her with a confused look. I wonder why.

"My name's Dew and it's a pleasure to meet you all." I then bowed my head in respect. But soon, the cheers were replaced by coos and squeals. The adviser soon pointed out a seat somewhere in the 3rd column and I was stunned at where she placed me. I hate being in the exact center of the class. It gives the vibe of "I want to be popular!" thing. The minute I sat there, I received a lot of glances coming from every direction and it was creeping out. I was about to freak out when…..

*Ring!

The sound of a ringing bell echoed throughout the school and I breathed a sigh of relief. "T-that was close…" I jumped from my seat and proceeded out of the room. The first place I went to was the bathroom, to answer nature's call.

I entered a girl's bathroom. No offense but it was really urgent. Good thing no one was there or else I might get killed by girls. When I entered, the whole room smelled like wild strawberries and cherries. I immediately proceeded towards the first cubicle and I sat on the bowl, waiting for my body to do its job.

But I forgot to close the door behind me, leading to an event which I will be experiencing for the first time. As soon as I was through, I used my vines to grab a few tissues and I wiped my dick clean. When I turned around, I was taken aback by a pair of eyes looking directly at me. She had a faint blush on her cheeks and her tail was swishing slowly. As I saw her face, it dawned upon me that she was the Furret earlier.

"Uh..hi?" I greeted nervously but she didn't reply. Instead, she moved closer to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I admit, this was a first time experience and I was surprised. So surprised was I, in fact, that I fell on the ground just by backing away. Her tongue wrapped around mine and she began to tug against me. I felt compelled to resist and I tugged her tongue towards my direction and soon, a tug-of-war was waged by our tongues.

Due to my inexperience, I lost after quite some time. She broke the kiss after knowing I had lost, a trail of our combined saliva was left in the wake. She smirked at me and she said, "For a first-timer, you sure did well…"

"Wha…."

She smiled and she looked at me affectionately.

"You're the first male I've seen." She pressed forward against my chest, causing me to cringe slightly. She began to lick my chest and my belly, making me squirm and groan against her ear. Satisfied with my reaction, her licking soon began to go lower and lower and lower until….

"Oooh." She soon found my sheath. Good thing I wasn't aroused or else things might have happened. But still, I'm new to the whole mating thing. All my thoughts were removed as I felt one of her paws rub on my sheath, causing me to shiver and moan into her tail, which I held for some unnecessary support.

Now I'm starting to feel aroused but I don't want her to see my 'thing'. She seemed insistent on seeing it but I'll make sure not to.

"Damn you, ordinary males should have been hard by now." She grunted at my sheath and soon began to lick at it, causing me to moan more. My moan was stifled by her tail, which was swishing now with more vigor.

Holding my composure was hard and was nearing impossible. After a few minutes, I broke. I stopped holding my erection and let it go. My mind was hazy and slightly dark with pleasure but I didn't care. Soon, she squealed in delight as my dick was already standing proud.

Grabbing hold of it, she soon licked it, causing me to squirm and move under her but thanks to her weight, she allowed little movement. I never realized that this was quite pleasing and my gaze turned to her rump. Her furry ass, when I stared at it, was so beautifully shaped that it turned me on even more. Underneath, I saw something glisten under the light of the cubicle. Moving closer, I found her slit, glistening with some of her juices.

Curious, I leant in and I gave it a quick lick over the entire opening. When I did, I heard a moan come from her and she stopped her treatment. She looked over her shoulder and she said, "Getting into it, I see?"

I shook my head, trying to evade her question. But she paid me no heed. Quickly, she positioned herself so that her slit was on my dick. I looked into her crystal blue eyes and I blushed slightly. Her maw then closed the distance between me and her as she gave me another kiss, accompanied by her lowering of her slit on me. I moaned into the kiss, feeling surges of pleasure run through my body. I felt my cock leak some kind of liquid but I didn't take notice.

She was humping me and, judging from her aggressive kissing, she was loving every second of it. All my efforts to resist were gone and I was just paralyzed. Now I felt my knot start to grow and I became worried. A lot of thoughts ran through my mind and I panted through her.

"S-stop."

She stopped humping me for a bit and asked, "What's w-wrong?"

I expressed my ideas on our deed. "You might get pregnant if we still do this." I was panting slightly as I felt my dick be constricted upon once in a while as we talked.

She smirked at me and replied, "So what?"

"Your parents might get mad at me."

"Don't worry. They already consented to me having a child."

I was struck by lightning. Her parents actually allowed her to get pregnant by some guy?

"Your father…" I was interrupted by her saying, "He passed already."

"I'm so sorry."

"No harm done."

"Your mother…."

"_Enough talking, we're wasting time!"_ She started humping against me again and I sighed loudly, the pleasure running up my spine again.

I felt her walls constrict on me a bit stronger than the previous one, which gave me a sign that she was close. Our kiss was broken off and we were left to moan loudly.

"I-I'm close…" I groaned into her ear before slightly biting at it lustfully. She crooned and moaned loudly as I did. With a final hump, she lowered herself on me and she stayed still. I felt her walls tighten extremely and I let out a cry before I came. She was milking and it seemed she had succeeded in what she did to me. I ejaculated inside her, sending my semen deep into her belly. When I looked over her shoulder, I saw some kind of liquid pool around us and it felt slightly sticky, which I assumed was her juices.

I felt tired and faint. Mating was really tiring but pleasurable to the participants. She slipped off me and she helped me on to my feet.

"By the way, the name's Dew."

"Sugar." She extended a paw towards me and I shook her paw with one of my vines.

"We must get back to class."

"Right." We both left the cubicle, all clean and laughing but the puddle was still there. I hope no one uses that toilet.

The day passed with no special events and such since it is still the first day of class. It was afternoon and Sugar had already left school. She said that she had to attend to some matters concerning her personal life.

I walked out of the class building and I was already near the exit of the school when…

"Where are you going, handsome?"

I heard a female voice followed by some footsteps later.

[This wouldn't end well.]

"Yes it will." I was shocked to hear a reply to my thoughts. My curiosity was getting the best of me and I turned around. There were three females, one Glaceon, one Espeon and one Umbreon. They were looking at me a bit lustfully and I was pretty scared at that point.

"What do you want?" I asked, while backing away slightly. But I couldn't move. Why? My paws were frozen to the ground, thanks to the Glaceon.

"We're going to have fun with you. My name's Reshi, by the way." The Umbreon bowed.

"Mine's Saku." The Espeon giggled.

"I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you." The Glaceon smiled at me, causing me to cringe a bit.

"The name's….Dew." I was slightly intimidated by them. They have the type and the number advantage over me.

But soon, I noticed Saku's eyes were glowing a blue color. Suddenly, my eyelids became heavy. I became sleepy and my vision was starting to blacken. She used Hypnosis on me, I can tell.

"Why you…."

I heard three distinct voices before I blacked out. Oh, how did I get myself in this predicament?

When I woke up, I was in a well-lit room. But what set me off was that it resembled my room. I struggled to move but I couldn't.

"Huh?"

When I looked down, I saw I was bound with rope but my lower extremities were not. Weird but how did I get here?

"You're awake, I see."

I cringed when I heard female voices giggling around me. Just then, I had a flashback about what happened. It struck me and I was scared. I was scared because I was going to be used like a toy.

"Let the fun between the four of us begin."

Without my realization, I was already in an aroused state. I don't know how I got it but my objections couldn't be voiced out since I felt three tongues lap at my cock. I was speechless in pleasure as three different feelings were swirled into my mind along with pleasure.

When I looked at my crotch area, I saw Yuki, Reshi and Saku lapping at my cock. The sight itself was so arousing that every thought now stuck in my head was about mating. They lapped my cock as if it was a piece of candy. I also noticed that they had a respective area of licking. Yuki was licking my tip, Reshi at my shaft and Saku at my balls. The pleasure they were providing me was tremendous. I could already feel my limit coming and I had to warn them at least. My knot was swelling and they noticed it, especially Reshi, who proceeded to lick at it, earning herself a groan from me.

"I-I…."

"Are you cumming already?" Yuki playfully asked me, her amber red eyes entrancing for a bit until I felt Saku nibble a bit at my sack and that set me off. I felt the pressure pass through my stomach then on towards my tool then…

*Splurt

I came as torrents of my warm seed exploded on their faces. Ribbons of it fell on Yuki's face and also on Reshi's fur while only a little fell towards Saku. The trio squealed for joy as they were able to make me cum and I smiled weakly. I panted hard, trying to get back my breath. I was tired after one orgasm and I wasn't yet in the mood for another until…

The three eons then lay out before me. Yuki and Reshi were making out, licking my cum out of each other's muzzles. The way they did clean themselves was so erotic that it turned me on again. My tool was slicked and hard as I blushed furiously at the two. The binds that held me were suddenly cut and I fell to my bed. I turned around and I saw Saku, grinning at me and smirking before turning around.

She presented herself to me in such a way that I couldn't resist myself. Her forked tail was off to the side, swaying slightly. Her front legs were bent so that her rump and her glistening pussy were at my face. I blushed hard and I gulped audibly.

"Dew….please….I want you…"

Saku's words were so arousing that I didn't hesitate. I positioned myself for entry and I asked her,

"Ready?"

She looked at me with lustful eyes and nodded. Needing no encouragement, I pushed forth and I gasped at her warmth. Compared to Sugar, she was a bit tighter and more….delicious, I think. The two of us moaned as I began to thrust slowly into her. I was being careful about my knot so that I wasn't going to make her pregnant. Soon, I bottomed out and the two of us let out a sigh of content. I now started to thrust at a slow pace, enjoying the experience and the pleasure that came with it.

Her hips slowly started to buck against mine, emanating a sound. The sound of slapping fur filled the room, combining the moans of all four of us.

"Dew…more…harder…" She pleaded to me in between gasps. I couldn't help but comply with her wishes and I thrust harder and faster than my previous pace.

It seemed that she liked my pace now because she kept screaming, "Yes!"

But I know she could feel my knot because it kept rubbing against her clit. Then I heard her moan, "Please….Dew…tie me…"

"But…"

(_Please!)_ Her intonation of her desperate plea into my mind was enough to melt me and so, with one powerful thrust, my knot went in, with a 'pop' sound. She gasped in surprise and pain but soon began to scream, "Fill me! I want your children!" Her words seemed to have triggered my orgasm, which was slightly weird altogether.

I did come inside her, my seed being fired into her needy womb as I felt her warm juices flood near my knot but it couldn't get out. I panted softly in her ear as she groaned and twitched as her orgasm overloaded her mind and body.

A few minutes later, my knot had shrunk and I had already withdrawn from her. Saku had fainted but she wore a smile of contentment on her face.

But I heard a scream of ecstasy from behind me and I jumped slightly. When I turned around, Reshi had already fainted and some liquid had pooled around the two of them.

So it's up to the two of us and she, wasting no time, pounced on me. Her eyes were intimidating but caring at the same time. I was lying on my back, with her on top of me. We stared into each other's eyes, seemingly entranced.

But what broke me from my trance was that she slammed herself on me, causing me to gasp and arch my back. She smiled at me and began to maneuver herself on me. I was tired and my dick was sensitive yet she managed to make me come almost immediately.

"Come on, Dew…" She murred into my ear, causing me to shiver and cringe. Without warning, I came due to her inner warmth and she squealed and screamed as she also came, hard.

Our juices mixed inside her uterus as we kissed for a final time. Our tongues danced weakly as out strength was replaced by pure exhaustion.

Soon…

"Dew?" She asked me.

"Yes?"

"Could I live here?"

"You'd have to ask my mom."

"She already agreed."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then welcome."

"Dew?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." We soon fell asleep on my bed, very soaked in juices from our mating time.


End file.
